Versprochen
by Celina21
Summary: König Jahnik hat seine Tochter Prinzessin Nessa dem Prinzen Danilo versprochen... Am Anfang scheint alles wunderbar zu funktionieren, doch plötzlich ändert sich alles... Slash
1. Prolog

Die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern den Filmemachen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Versprochen  
  
Prolog  
  
König Jahnik saß angestrengt nachdenkend in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Der Herrscher über ein ansehnliches Stück Land machte sich Sorgen. Sorgen um die Thronfolge. Er war ein Elb, aber irgendwann wird auch seine Zeit gekommen sein, in der er nicht mehr herrschen kann und den Thron jemand anderem abgeben muss. Der König hatte eine Tochter... Prinzessin Nessa. Sie würde zwar für eine Weile die Thronfolge fortsetzen, doch was sollte danach kommen?  
  
Bis jetzt hatte seine Tochter noch keinen Mann gefunden. Der König war der Ansicht, dass dies bald geschehen müsste, denn seine Tochter sollte auch ein Kind gebären. Ob einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen wäre dem König egal, doch insgeheim hoffte er auf einen Enkel. So könne ein König wieder das Land regieren. König Jahnik wollte die Thronfolge und somit die Führung seines Reiches gesichert haben.  
  
Warum seine Tochter noch keinen Mann gefunden hatte konnte König Jahnik nicht verstehen. Seine Tochter war schön, intelligent und sie besaß eine der wichtigsten Eigenschaften. Sie war gutherzig. Sie war bekannt dafür, dass sie sich für Schwächere und Ärmere einsetzte und versuchte ihnen zu helfen. Die Prinzessin war weder nachtragend noch besonders eitel. Das sie eine Prinzessin war, war keine Sache die sie dazu trieb sich für etwas besseres zu halten. Sie war wie die anderen und so dachte sie von Anfang an.  
  
Viele Jungen und Männer warben um sie. Und nicht nur schlechte, auch Prinzen und andere edle Männer waren dabei. Doch Nessa schien sich für keinen von ihnen zu interessieren. König Jahnik wusste nicht mehr was er noch tun sollte. Oft hatte er auf seine Tochter eingeredet, doch sie meinte nur sie hätte noch nicht den Richtigen gefunden.  
  
Abrupt stand König Jahnik auf. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er würde die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen. Für sein Reich und seine Gevolkschaft.  
  
König Jahnik begab sich auf eine ausgedehnte Reise, auf der er einen Mann für seine Tochter finden wollte. In den verschiedenen Königreichen lies er die Männer zusammenrufen um sich diese zu begutachten. Er testete die Männer auf ihre Führungs- und Kampfqualitäten, sowie auf ihren Charakter denn er wollte den Richtigen für seine Tochter finden. Einen Mann mit dem sie bereit war ihr restliches Leben zu teilen.  
  
Weit entfernt von seiner Heimat fand er endlich den richtigen Mann für seine Tochter. Er hieß Prinz Danilo. Er war von wahrlich edler Herkunft. Viele Jahre in die Vergangenheit konnte man sein „blaues, königliches Blut" zurück verfolgen. Er hatte schwarzes Haar das bis kurz über seine Schultern reichte. Seine Arme und Beine waren muskulös, dennoch konnte er sich bewegen wie ein Gephardt. Elegant und leise. Der König war überzeugt davon das dieser Mann seine Tochter in Notzeiten beschützen könne und sein Volk würde er in Kriegen, falls es mal welche geben sollte, verteidigen können. König Jahnik lud den Prinzen auf sein Schloss ein und dieser versicherte ihm so bald als möglich der Einladung zu folgen.  
  
Zufrieden ritt der König in sein Reich zurück um seiner Tochter die frohe Botschaft zu überbringen. Doch die reagierte anders als wie es sich der König vorgestellt hatte.  
  
„Aber Vater das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein. Ich kenne denn Mann doch gar nicht."  
  
„Du wirst ihn kennen lernen und er wird dir gefallen. Er wird ein würdiger Vertreter unseres Volkes sein."  
  
„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich hab dabei kein gutes Gefühl."  
  
„Tu mir bitte den Gefallen und sie ihn dir erst mal an. Er wird dir gefallen, da bin ich mir sicher."  
  
„Na gut. Aber nur dir zu liebe. Ich werd ihn mir ansehen."  
  
Etwas missmutig hatte Nessa zugestimmt. Ihrem Vater war das ganze so wichtig gewesen, dass sie ihm den Gefallen einfach nicht abschlagen konnte.  
  
Wenige Tage nach dem Gespräch zwischen König Jahnik und Prinzessin Nessa traf Prinz Danilo in König Jahnik's Reich ein. Der König hatte veranlasst das die beiden sich erst mal ohne wissen von anderen kennen lernen sollten. Nur der König, der Prinz und die Prinzessin waren in die Sache eingeweiht. Und so kam es das Prinzessin Nessa eines Nachmittags das Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters betrat.  
  
„Du siehst wunderschön aus."Meinte der König als er seine Tochter in dem langen dunkelblauen Kleid sah das bis auf den Boden reichte. Ihre goldblonden Haare waren geschickt hochgesteckt und ein paar einzelne gelockte Strähnen waren aus der Frisur hinausgezogen und um ihr Gesicht trapiert. Eine silberne Kette die ihre Mutter ihr hinterlassen hatte als sie diese Welt verlassen hatte zierte ihren Hals. Passend dazu trug sie silberne Ohrringe die wie Sterne aussahen.  
  
„Danke. Ist der Prinz schon da?"  
  
„Er wird gleich kommen. Bist du etwa aufgeregt?"  
  
„Ein wenig schon."  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen er ist wirklich sehr anständig."  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und der Prinz trat herein.  
  
Er begrüßte die beiden in dem er sich vor dem König verbeugte und der Prinzessin nach der Verbeugung noch einen Handkuss gab.  
  
„Ich werde euch beide jetzt mal allein lassen. Wie wäre es denn wenn ihr einen Spaziergang im Garten macht?"schlug der König vor.  
  
„Das ist eine gute Idee. Komm lass uns gehen."Prinz Danilo hielt Nessa den Arm hin, denn diesen annahm und mit dem Prinzen den Raum verlies.  
  
Nie hätte Nessa es für möglich gehalten, doch Prinz Danilo war ihr sympathisch. Doch leider nicht so wie es ihrer Meinung nach sein sollte bevor sie jemanden heiraten wollte. Doch ihr Vater war von dem Paar so sehr begeistert das sie der Verlobung mit Prinz Danilo zustimmte. Man wiedersprach seinem Vater nicht, jedenfalls nicht in solch wichtigen Dinge. Und seit langen hatte sie nicht das bezaubernde Glitzern in den Augen ihres Vaters gesehen, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als er erfuhr das seine Tochter der Verlobung mit Prinz Danilo zustimmte.  
  
Der König stimmte hingegen der Bedingung seiner Tochter zu. Sie hatte ein Jahr zeit bevor die Hochzeit stattfinden würde um den Prinzen besser kennen zu lernen. Sie wollte ihr Leben nicht mit jemandem teilen den sie nicht gut genug kannte.  
  
Tag für Tag entdeckte die Prinzessin an Danilo neue überraschende Eigenschaften. Er war wortgewandt, aufmerksam, liebenswert und er war geschickt darin ihr Komplimente zu machen. Oft überraschte Danilo seine Verlobte mit kleinen Geschenken. Es waren nur Kleinigkeiten, mal eine Blume oder etwas selbstgeschnitztes. Schnitzen war die große Leidenschaft von Danilo und versuchte jedem den er kannte damit eine Freude zu machen und dies gelang ihm auch meist, denn er war ein Meister in seinem Fach.  
  
Im ganzen Reich galten Prinz Danilo und seine Verlobte als das absolute Traumpaar. Und die beiden schienen sich von Tag zu Tag besser zu verstehen. Selten hatte man die Königliche Familie so glücklich gesehen wie zu diesen Zeiten.  
  
Doch dies sollte nicht auf Dauer so bleiben....  
  
Fortsetzung folgt....  
  
Anm:  
  
Der Anfang dieser Geschichte ist noch ein wenig zu sehr Mary Sue mässig, aber das ändert sich dann noch. Die Geschichte wird auf jeden Fall noch spannender und später wird daraus auch noch ein Slash.  
  
Ich hoffe trotzdem das euch meine Geschichte ein bisschen gefällt und bin für jede Art von Review (Kritik oder Lob) immer offen. Viel Spaß beim lesen. ( 


	2. Danilos schlimme Tat

Kapitel 1 Danilos schlimme Tat  
  
Vorsichtig griff Nessa mit der Hand an ihre linke Wange. Diese schmerzte heftig. Sie stand auf und schaute in den Spiegel der in ihrem Schlafgemach an der Wand hing. Der Handabdruck ihres Verlobten war deutlich zu sehen.  
  
Vor nicht ganz 5 Minuten hatte Prinz Danilo wütend den Raum betreten. Er fing an Nessa anzuschreien. Sie hätte ihm nicht genug Respekt entgegen gebracht. Er meinte sie hätte ihn nicht standesgemäß behandelt und „seinen" Untertanen somit gezeigt das nicht er „die Hosen anhat". Nach Prinz Danilos Ansicht hat Nessa die Pflicht sich ihm unterzuordnen und ihn sprechen und entscheiden zu lassen. Nessa hätte ihn mit ihren Taten als unfähig hingestellt und dies würde er nicht mit sich machen lassen.  
  
Nessa war so erschrocken das sie Danilo einfach nur anstarren konnte. Sie bekam kein Wort heraus. Als keine Reaktion von Nessa folgte ging Danilo auf sie zu und zog sie an ihrem Handgelenk von dem Stuhl auf, auf dem sie noch bis eben saß. Dann holte er aus und schlug sie.  
  
Vor Schmerz wollte Nessa ein Stück zurückweichen, doch Danilo hielt sie noch immer fest. Er zog sie ganz nah an sich heran, so das er ihr direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. Dann ermahnte er sie zum letzten Mal und verließ anschließend den Raum. Nessa lies sich zurück auf den Stuhl sinken während sie weiter auf die Tür starrte durch die Danilo gerade verschwunden war.  
  
Nessa verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was war nur in ihren Verlobten gefahren? Gerade noch war Danilo einer der nettesten Menschen gewesen, die Nessa je kennen gelernt hatte und auf einmal war er das genaue Gegenteil. Warum war er nur so ausgerastet? Lag es vielleicht wirklich an Nessa? Hatte sie etwas falsches getan? Doch auch nach längerem nachdenken viel ihr einfach nicht ein was sie getan haben könnte.  
  
Langsam verblasste der Abdruck auf ihrer Wange wieder, aber der Schmerz blieb weiterhin bestehen.  
  
Nessa ging zum Fenster, streifte die Gardine beiseite und sah hinaus. Auf dem Innenhof, der direkt zu ihren Füssen lag waren viele Menschen unterwegs. Ein Festzelt wurde aufgebaut und man schien alles für eine große Feier fertig zu machen. Nessa runzelte die Stirn. Von einer Feier wusste sie nichts. Sicherlich würde ihr Vater deshalb noch bescheid sagen. Nessa lies ihre Augen weiter nach oben zum Himmel schweifen. Dieser war hellblau und keine Wolke war zu sehen. Wenn das Fest heute Abend stattfinden sollte, würde das Wetter wohl mitspielen.  
  
Nessa öffnete das Fenster um etwas frische Luft in das Zimmer zu lassen. Der Duft der ihr entgegen kam war frisch und angenehm. Es roch nach Blumen. Draußen wehte eine leichte Brise die warme Luft in das Zimmer trieb. Ein schöner Tag. Eigentlich perfekt für einen Spaziergang. Sobald mit Nessa's Gesicht wieder alles in Ordnung wäre würde sie nach draußen gehen.  
  
Doch Nessa wurde durch ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen. Schnell warf sie noch einen Blick in den Spiegel. Denn Handabdruck konnte man nicht mehr sehen, aber ihre linke Wange war noch immer rot. Doch daran konnte sie jetzt auf die Schnelle nichts mehr ändern, also bat sie die Person die an die Tür geklopft hatte darum reinzukommen.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und König Jahnik betrat das Zimmer. Als erstes viel ihm die rote Wange seiner Tochter auf. „Was hast du denn mit deiner Wange gemacht?"  
  
Jetzt musste sich Nessa schnell etwas einfallen lassen. Sie sah verlegen auf den Boden während sie begann ihren Vater anzulügen. „Ach da hab ich mich irgendwo gestoßen. Das ist aber nicht so schlimm. Das ist bestimmt bald wieder weg."  
  
„Dann ist ja gut. Ich wollte dir eigentlich sagen das heute Abend ein Fest im Innenhof statt findet."  
  
„Das hab ich schon mitbekommen. Es wird ja schon alles vorbereitet. Was ist denn der Anlass?"  
  
„Ich verrate dir nur so viel: es kommen ein paar berühmte Leute hier her. Wer das aber ist kann ich dir noch nicht sagen. Das ist eine Überraschung."  
  
„Oh das ist unfair."  
  
„Ist es gar nicht. Ich erwarte dich und Prinz Danilo 20.00 Uhr unten im Hof. Bis dahin sollten unsere Gäste eingetroffen sein."  
  
„Ja Vater."  
  
König Jahnik verlies den Raum wieder. Nessa ging zurück an das geöffnete Fenster. Ihre anfängliche Begeisterung für das Fest war verflogen. Wie konnte sie nur annehmen das Danilo nicht bei dem Fest dabei sein würde? Ihr Vater war von ihrem Verlobten absolut begeistert. Aber da musste Nessa jetzt durch.  
  
Jetzt würde sie erst mal ihren Spaziergang machen und danach würde sie sich ein Kleid für den heutigen Abend heraussuchen. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel verlies auch Nessa denn Raum.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Bei ihrem Spaziergang nahm Nessa meist die Wege durch den Wald. Hier streifte sie durch das grüne Gras und die duftenden Blumen die sich ihren Platz zwischen den Bäumen gesucht hatten. Sie liebte den Wald. Hier war es ruhig und sie konnte in ihren Gedanken schwelgen. Die sich hauptsächlich um Danilo und seine Tat im Schlafzimmer drehten. Sie wollte das diese Sache bis zum Fest am heutigen Abend geklärt ist. Ein schönes Fest sollte es werden und sie beiden sollten Spaß haben an diesem Abend. Und sich gut amüsieren, denn sie wollte ihrem Vater auf keinen Fall einen Anlass zur Sorge geben.  
  
Nessa glaubte an das gute im Menschen und war deshalb der Ansicht, dass dies eine einmalige Sache gewesen sei und nie wieder vorkommen würde. Und bestimmt tat es Danilo inzwischen schon wieder leid. Er würde bestimmt bald zu ihr kommen und sich bei ihr entschuldigen. Und Nessa...sie würde ihm verzeihen, denn sie war kein nachtragender Mensch. 


	3. Der Besuch

Anm: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ein Update kam. Ich war in letzter Zeit voll im Stress, aber ich werd versuchen, inzwischen schneller zu Updaten.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Kapitel 2 Der Besuch  
  
Nessa stand in ihrem dunkelgrünen Kleid im Innenhof des Schlosses und sah sich um. Danilo hatte sie bist jetzt nicht wieder gesehen. Die Gäste auf dem Fest schienen sehr ausgelassen und fröhlich zu sein. Gerade wollte Nessa einen Schritt nach vorne wagen, als sie jemand an der Schulter festhielt: „Nessa ich habe dich schon überall gesucht."Danilo machte einen Knicks vor ihr und gab ihr einen Handkuss.  
  
„Ich hab dich auch schon gesucht."Noch etwas nervös strich sich Nessa eine Haarsträhne ihres langen, offenen Haares hinters Ohr.  
  
„Komm lass uns zu deinem Vater gehen. Die Gäste müssten bald da sein. Ich will unbedingt wissen, wer es ist."Danilo schnappte sich die Hand von Nessa und zog sie hinter sich her.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
„Da seit ihr ja endlich. Ich hab mich schon gewundert wo ihr bleibt."Mit diesen Worten begrüßte König Jahnik seine Tochter und ihren Mann. Direkt neben dem König nahmen die beiden Platz.  
  
Wenig später trafen die Hohen Gäste ein und König Jahnik stellte sie dem Volk vor. Es war die Gemeinschaft des Ringes, die ihren Platz gegenüber des Königs einnahmen.  
  
Der Abend begann mit einem Festessen. Als sich alle gestärkt hatten begannen die ersten zu tanzen. Ab und zu warf Nessa einen Blick auf Legolas Grünblatt, der ihr direkt gegenüber saß. Er trug Kleidung in der selben Farben wie Nessas Kleid. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass der Elb sie immer wieder angestrengt musterte. Und ab und zu warf er ihr ein Lächeln hinüber. Ein komischer Typ. Was starrt der mich immer so an? war ihr Gedanke, der ihr in den Sinn kam.  
  
Doch Nessa wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, denn Danilo forderte sie zum tanzen auf. Es schien wieder alles in Ordnung zu sein. Danilo war wie früher, als ob nie etwas vorgefallen wäre.  
  
Gerade zwei Tänze hatten sie miteinander verbracht, als eine Stimme, die Nessa unbekannt war, darum bat Danilo ablösen zu dürfen. Dieser entfernte sich etwas mürrisch und hinter ihm kam Legolas zum Vorschein. Er griff nach Nessas Hand, verbeugte sich vor ihr und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. „Ich bin Legolas Grünblatt."  
  
„Ja ich weiß."  
  
„Und sie sind Prinzessin Nessa stimmts?"  
  
„Ja stimmt."  
  
„Sie sind wirklich sehr schön."  
  
„Ja und sehr verheiratet."  
  
„Würden sie trotzdem mit mir tanzen?"  
  
„Einverstanden."  
  
Es setzte eine lange Stillephase ein, bis Nessa sich ein Herz fasste. „Warum wollten sie mit mir tanzen?"  
  
„Nun, ich dachte wir passen ganz gut zusammen. Immerhin haben wir wohl den selben Farbgeschmack."  
  
Nessa konnte sich ein Kopfschütteln nicht verkneifen. Unmöglich dieser Elb!  
  
Nessa stoppte in ihren Bewegungen. „Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir wieder zu den anderen zurück gehen."  
  
„Wir haben doch noch gar nicht lange getanzt."  
  
„Das zwar nicht, aber ich denke mein Mann würde sich freuen, wenn ich wieder zu ihm gehe."Dabei zeigte sie auf Danilo, der nicht gerade glücklich aussah.  
  
„Na wenn sie das wollen, dann können wir das tun."  
  
„Aber nur, wenn du damit aufhörst mich mit 'sie' anzusprechen."  
  
„Ok, aber darauf müssen wir unbedingt noch anstoßen."  
  
„Ok."  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Lange blieb Nessa nicht mehr auf dem Fest. Schon früh verabschiedeten Danilo und sie sich von den anderen. Nessa hatte kaum Zeit gehabt sich von Legolas zu verabschieden, den mehr oder weniger brutal brachte Danilo sie dazu von dem Fest zu verschwinden. Doch außer Legolas schien dies niemandem aufgefallen zu sein. 


	4. ZuSCHLAG

Kapitel 3 Der ZuSCHLAG  
  
„Bist du verrückt geworden? Ich hatte dich doch gewarnt. Und du untergräbst gleich wieder meine Autorität. Hast du den nichts dazu gelernt?"  
  
„Aber ich hab doch gar nichts getan."  
  
„Und was war das für eine Aktion mit diesem Legolas?"  
  
„Ich war doch nur nett zu ihm."  
  
„Du solltest aber nicht nett zu ihm sein, sondern zu mir."  
  
„Weißt du wie ich jetzt vor den anderen und vor deinem Vater dastehe?"  
  
Ängstlich schüttelte Nessa den Kopf.  
  
„Wie ein Trottel. So steh ich jetzt da."  
  
„Es tut mir leid. Ehrlich."  
  
„Das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen."  
  
So kräftig wie Danilo konnte schlug er zu. Nessa konnte der Wucht nicht stand halten und fiel zu Boden. Danilo brachte sie wieder auf die Beine und schlug noch mehrmals auf sie ein, bis Nessa wie ein kleines Kind weinend am Boden lag. Dann beugte sich Danilo über sie.  
  
„Ich hoffe du hast diene Lektion jetzt gelernt. Falls noch mal so etwas passieren sollte, dann weißt du was ich mit dir mache. Am besten du gibst dich nicht mehr mit diesem Elben ab. Und wenn du irgendjemanden erzählst was hier passiert ist, dann weißt du, was dir blüht. Hast du mich verstanden?"  
  
Nessa reagierte nicht.  
  
„Ob du mich verstanden hast hab ich gefragt."  
  
Ein Nicken kam von der am Boden liegenden Frau. Auf dieses Zeichen hin verlies Danilo den Raum.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Nessa war noch eine Weile am Boden liegen geblieben, bis sie sich vollkommen sicher war, dass Danilo nicht zurück kommen würde. Nun erhob sie sich langsam. Die Glieder taten ihr weh. Am Fenster angekommen sah sie hinaus. Das Fest war noch in vollem Gange. Gern wäre Nessa noch länger geblieben, oder noch mal kurz hinunter gegangen, um sich bei Legolas zu entschuldigen. Doch sie konnte und wollte sich ihrem Mann nicht wiedersetzen. Sie hatte einfach zu viel Angst. Sie würde sich morgen bei Legolas entschuldigen und er würde sie sicher verstehen. Noch immer tat Nessa alles weh, doch sie konnte jetzt eh nichts mehr dagegen tun. Danilo ist wohl zurück auf das Fest gegangen um sich Nessas Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Dabei hatte sie überhaupt nichts getan. Sie hoffte nur ihr Vater würde kein zu schlechtes Bild von ihr bekommen, denn Nessa liebte ihren Vater sehr und hielt viel auf seine Meinung. Außerdem hoffte sie noch das Danilo sich bis zum nächsten Tag beruhigt hat und ihr nicht mehr böse ist. Mit Sicherheit war das heute Abend nur wieder ein Versehen von ihm. Er wollte das bestimmt nicht. Mit gemischten Gefühlen legte sich Nessa ins Bett und fiel bald darauf in einen tiefen Schlaf, der bis zum nächsten Tag andauern sollte. 


	5. Versteckspiel

Anm: Tina: Tut mir echt leid, aber ich kann dir nicht verraten wie es weiter geht, dann ist doch die ganze Spannung raus. Vielleicht findet sich auch jemand, der Danilo davon abhält Nessa so was anzutun. Wer weiß. Es ist Absicht, das Nessa so naiv dargestellt ist, denn gerade solche Menschen/Elben haben es noch schwerer aus solchen Situationen wieder herauszukommen.  
  
Kapitel 4 Versteckspiel  
  
Als Nessa aufwachte und in den Spiegel sah traf sie der Schlag. Sie hatte zwei riesige Blutergüsse im Gesicht. Wie sollte sie sich den mit denen vor die Tür trauen? Noch immer schmerzte ihr ganzer Körper. Sie würde jetzt wohl überall blaue Flecken haben.  
  
Nessa griff zu den Schminksachen und versuchte die Flecken im Gesicht so gut es ging zu verstecken. Es gelang ihr auch, doch man konnte sie immer noch sehen. Ganz würde sie sie nie wegbekommen.  
  
Prinzessin Nessa machte sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal. Als sie dort ankam erntete sie erstaunte und schockierte Blicke. König Jahnik kam auf sie zu.  
  
"Kind ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Was ist den passiert?"  
  
"Ich ... ähm ... bin nur unglücklich die Treppe hinunter gestürzt."  
  
"Oh! Ist wirklich alles ok?"  
  
"Ja, es geht mir gut. Es tut zwar noch weh, aber das wird bald vergehen."  
  
"Dann ist ja gut. Komm und setzt dich zu mir!"  
  
Alle im Raum schienen nun wieder beruhigt, als Nessa auf ihrem Stuhl platz nahm, doch ein Elb glaubte nicht was Nessa gerade gesagt hatte. Legolas Grünblatt so hieß der Zweifler würde sie später zur Rede stellen.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Breits nach dem Frühstück machte sich Legolas auf die Suche nach Prinzessin Nessa; die den Speisesaal schon vor einer Weile verlassen hatte. In ihren Gemächern wurde er schließlich fündig.  
  
"Darf ich eintreten?"  
  
"Gewiss Prinz Legolas, sie dürfen"  
  
"Wären sie einverstanden, wenn wir beginnen würden uns mit 'du' anzusprechen."  
  
"Ich bin einverstanden."  
  
"Nicht das du glaubst, ich möchte dir zu nahe treten, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht daran glaube, das du wirklich gestürzt bist."  
  
"Was soll das heißen? Glaubst du ich lüge?"  
  
"Nun ich denke du hast dir eine Notlüge gesucht um nicht die Wahrheit sagen zu müssen. Eine Notlüge ist verzeilich."  
  
"Und was soll dann deiner Meinung nach passiert sein?"  
  
"Ich denke das dein Mann dich geschlagen hat."!  
  
"Das ist nicht war."  
  
"Du brauchst mich nicht anzulügen. Ich kenne die Wahrheit. Ich habe es gestern schon vermutet, als er dich so vom Fest weggerissen hat, aber jetzt bin ich ganz sicher."  
  
Nessa entgleiteten alle für 2 Sekunden die Gesichtszüge, doch dann fing sie sich wieder.  
  
"Du hast keine Ahnung. Und auch kein Recht so über meinen Mann zu sprechen. Ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich. Er würde mir nie etwas antun. Und jetzt verschwinde hier."  
  
Das passte Legolas ganz und gar nicht, doch er fügte sich Nessas Wunsch. Schließlich wollte er sie nicht noch wütender machen. Also lies er Nessa allein zurück und hoffte, dass sie bald zur Vernunft kommen würde und ihm die Wahrheit sagen würde. Denn nur dann könne er ihr auch helfen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt 


	6. Entschschuldigung

Anm: Tina: Schauen wir mal, ob Legolas ihr helfen kann und darf. Du wirst es bald erfahren, aber noch nicht in diesem Kapitel. :-)  
  
Kapitel 5 Entschuldigungen  
  
Nessa war wütend. Wütend auf Legolas. Was bildete sich dieser Typ überhaupt ein? Ok. Er hatte Recht, aber Nessa wollte nicht das irgendwer davon erfuhr. Auch Legolas nicht.  
  
Auf einmal fiel Nessa ein, dass sie ihren Mann heute noch gar nicht gesehen hatte. Beim Frühstück war er nicht gewesen. Hoffentlich hatte er sich wieder beruhigt. Sie hatte ihn gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen und heute morgen, als Nessa aufwachte, da war er schon weg.  
  
Nessa entschloss sich einen Spaziergang zu machen. Die frische Luft würde ihr jetzt mit Sicherheit gut tun.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Draußen wand sie sich vom Schloß ab und nahm den Weg zu einer nahegelegenen Wiese, die zu einem See führte. Am Ufer des See's wollte sie sich niederlassen, als sie Danilo unweit von sich erkannte. Sie ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu und wünschte ihm einen guten morgen. Er tat es ihr gleich und lud sie ein sich neben ihn zu setzten. Sie folgte seiner Einladung nach kurzem Zögern. Vorsichtig legte Danilo Nessa eine Hand auf die Wange worauf diese erschrocken zurückweichen wollte, dann aber doch verharrte. Danilo näherte sich ihr und küsste sie zärtlich. Nessa war überrascht. Auf einmal schien alles wie früher zu sein. Die beiden verbrachten einen wunderschönen Tag am See.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Als sie zurückkehrten bat Danilo Nessa darum sich für den Abend hübsch zu machen. Diese willigte auch ein, doch als Danilo sie abschließend betrachtete gefiel ihm das gar nicht.  
  
„Kannst du dir die blauen Flecken nicht aus dem Gesicht schminken? Es sieht wirklich grauenvoll aus."  
  
„Es geht aber nicht besser, als wie ich es jetzt habe."  
  
„Du musst dich nur mal ansträngen, dann geht es auch."  
  
„Nein, das tut es nicht. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, das ich so aussehe."  
  
„Meine ist es auf jeden Fall nicht."  
  
„Oh entschuldige, das ich mit meinem Gesicht gegen deine Faust gelaufen bin. Tut mir aufrichtig leid."  
  
Danilo wurde bei Nessas Worten rasend vor Wut.  
  
„Du willst wohl noch mehr Flecken?"  
  
Nessa antwortete nicht und Danilo schlug zu. Immer wieder und wieder. Bis ihm die Lust vergangen war. Doch das dauerte seine Zeit. Mit Schmerzen am ganzen Körper blieb Nessa bewusstlos am Boden liegen. Danilo verschwand aus dem Zimmer, nach dem er noch einmal sein Aussehen kontrolliert hatte, und schloss das Zimmer von außen ab und damit Nessa ein. Den Schlüssel steckte er in die Hosentasche und machte sich dann mit einem Lächeln auf den Weg in den Speisesaal, wo er sein Abendmahl einnehmen wollte.  
  
König Jahnik war verwundert, dass zum wiederholten male sein Schwiegersohn ohne seine Tochter kam. Danilo teilte dem König mit, das es Prinzessin Nessa nicht gut ging und sie sich hingelegt habe. Beruhigend fand dies der König nicht, aber er würde seiner Tochter heute Abend trotzdem Ruhe gönnen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt 


	7. Wer hat Recht?

Anm: Tina: Tja du hast auf jeden Fall Recht. Der Typ ist nicht normal. Können wir nur hoffen das es besser wird, oder?  
  
Kapitel 6 Wer hat Recht?  
  
Nach etwa 2 Monaten waren die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft des Ringes wieder abgereist. Nur Aragorn und Legolas waren noch da. Legolas hatte Aragorn gebeten noch etwas zu bleiben, doch lange würde er ihn hier auch nicht mehr halten können. Legolas hoffte Nessa bald soweit zu haben, dass sie ihm die Wahrheit sagt und dann wollte er ihr helfen und Aragorn sollte ihn dabei unterstützen. Legolas hatte sich inzwischen wieder mit Nessa vertragen, nachdem er sich bei ihr entschuldigt hatte. Doch es war unverkennbar, das die blauen Flecken sich häuften und das Nessa auf einmal so schusselig war und überall runterfiel, daran glaubte Legolas nicht. Dennoch versuchte er sich nur heimlich oder gar nicht mit Nessa zu treffen. Er wusste, sie wurde geschlagen und er wusste das es seinetwegen war. Er wollte Nessa nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen, als sie eh schon erleiden musste.  
  
Heute war ein besonderer Tag. Legolas hatte sich geschworen heute die Wahrheit von Nessa zu erfahren. Also verabredete er sich mit ihr in dem Wald, der in der Nähe des Schlosses lag. Pünktlich um Mitternacht war sie gekommen. Legolas verschlug es fast die Sprache, als er sie sah. Ihre Haare hatte sie offen gelassen und die hingen nun über ihre Schultern. Nessa trug ein rosanes Kleid, das bis zum Erdboden reichte. Sie sah bezaubernd aus. Doch etwas störte. Es waren die noch immer oder wieder vorhandenen Flecken in ihrem Gesicht.  
  
Als Legolas seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte begrüßte er sie.  
  
„Nessa ich wollte dich sehen, weil ich mit dir sprechen wollte. Ich hoffe du traust dich endlich zuzugeben, dass dein Mann dich schlägt."  
  
„Das ist nicht war. Wieso tust du das immer? Wieso sagst du immer so etwas?"  
  
„Weil ich Recht habe und ich will, dass du es endlich zugibst. Ich will dir doch nur helfen. Ich mache mir Sorgen."  
  
„Wirklich?"  
  
„Ja. Ich weiß es ist schwer für dich, aber es wird nicht leichter werden. Und dir wird es besser gehen, wenn du es zugibst."  
  
„Also ... ich ... du hattest Recht. Danilo schlägt mich."Als Nessa dies ausgesprochen hatte liefen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht. Vorsichtig strich Legolas sie mit seiner Hand weg und nahm Nessa dann behutsam in den Arm. „Ich weiß, es ist der falsche Zeitpunkt dir das zu sagen, aber ich habe mich in dich verliebt."  
  
Erstaunt sah Nessa nach oben. Nie hätte sie das vermutet. Legolas strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Nessa war überwältigt von seinem Geständnis, hätte sie ihn früher kennen gelernt, wer weiß was dann passiert wäre, doch jetzt. „Ich bin verheiratet."  
  
„Ja, mit einem Mann, der dich schlägt. Ich könnte dir so etwas nie antun."  
  
Nessa fühlte sich in dem Moment so geborgen, dass sie sich wieder mehr in Legolas Arme schmiegte.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt 


	8. Endlich Zärtlichkeit

Anm: Tina: Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass sie es gleich zugibt, dann wäre doch die Geschichte viel zu schnell zu Ende und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder? Tja ob sie zusammen kommen? Ich würd mal sagen: Lies einfach selbst. Hier kommt schon mal ne kleine Antwort, aber das ist noch nicht alles.

Kapitel 8 Endlich Zärtlichkeit

Vorsichtig streichelte Legolas über das Haar von Nessa. Daraufhin schaute sie auf und direkt in seine blauen Augen. Langsam kam er ihr näher, bis sie seine Lippen nur noch wenig Zentimeter vor ihren entfernt waren. Dann sah er wie Nessa die Augen schloss und er tat es ihr gleich. Kurz darauf berührten sich ihre Lippen zaghaft. Schnell entfernte Legolas seine Lippen wider von ihren und wartete auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits. Nessa hatte dieser Kuss so gut gefallen, weil so viel Zärtlichkeit darin lag, dass sie mehr verlangte. Sie schob ihr Gesicht wieder zu Legolas und schloss erneut die Augen. Ein Lächeln huscht über das Gesicht des Prinzen und schon küsste er sie erneut. Langsam öffnete er ihren Mund und fuhr mit seiner Zunge hinein. Sie stieg in das Spiel das seine Zunge begonnen hatte mit ein. Eine Weile standen sie einfach nur da und küssten sich. Bis Nessa vorsichtig ihre Hand unter das Jackett von Legolas schob. Legolas stoppte in seinen Bewegungen, löste sich von ihren Lippen und sah sie an. „Willst du das wirklich?"

Nessa nickte und legte ihre Lippen wieder auf die von Legolas. Nun zog sich Leoglas seine Oberbekleidung aus und löste sich dafür 2 Sekunden von Nessas Lippen. Diese drängte sich aber kurz darauf wieder an ihn und küsste ihn abermals. Legolas öffnete vorsichtig das Kleid von Nessa, in dem er den Reißverschluss nach unten zog. Dann streifte er das Kleid von Nessas Schultern. Erschrocken hielt er inne. So viele Verletzungen hatte er nicht erwartet. Doch Nessa wollte jetzt etwas anderes und nicht darüber reden. Nessa verteilte lauter Küsse auf Legolas Oberkörper und fuhr mit ihren Händen weiter hinab zu seiner Hose. Geschickt öffnete sie diese und lies sie an Legolas Beinen hinuntergleiten. Legolas schien vergessen zu haben was er sagen wollte. Und fügte sich Nessas Willen. Wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen und Zungen. Noch eine Weile verweilten sie in dem Kuss, ehe Legolas Nessa von deren letzten Kleidungsresten befreite und sie auf dem Boden fallen lies.

Nun zog er Nessa mit sich herab und beide landeten auf dem Boden des Waldes. Sanft fuhr Legolas durch Nessas Haar ehe er sie erneut zu küssen begann. Vorsichtig tastete er sich an ihre Brüst heran und begann diese mit den Händen zu massieren. Als nächstes folgte sein Mund seinen Händen und er bedeckte Nessas Busen mit Küssen, umspielte die Brustwarzen mit der Zunge, bevor er weiter hinabglitt zu ihrem Bauchnabel. Nessa stöhnte leise auf. Nun wurden die Rollen gewechselt und Legolas, der vorher auf Nessa lag musste nun den Boden testen, denn Nessa setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Verführerisch lehnte sie sich zu ihm herab und begann ihn überall zu berühren und zu küssen. Schon bald merkte Nessa die von ihr heraufbeschworene Erektion, die sich unter ihr entfaltete. Legolas verlangte mehr. Mehr als Küsse und Berührungen.

Und so erhob sich Nessa ein Stück, bevor sie sich so positionierte, dass Legolas voll und ganz in sie eindringen konnte. Nessa schrie kurz auf. Geschockt sah Legolas sie an. Offensichtlich hatte er ihr wehgetan. Doch Nessa sah ihm in die Augen und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Es geht mir gut."Sagte sie, bevor sie begann sich langsam in Legolas Schoß auf und ab zu bewegen. Legolas streckte sich ihr entgegen und ging in ihre Bewegungen mit ein. Immer kräftiger und lauter wurde das Stöhnen der beiden. Legolas glaubte gleich zu platzen, doch noch wollte er dies nicht. Er wollte zusammen mit Nessa den Höhepunkt erreichen. Immer schneller bewegte sich Nessa auf Legolas und für ihn wurde es immer schmerzvoller. Sein Glied brannte und er glaubte nicht mehr lange der Lust standhalten zu können. Nessa gab ein lautes Stöhnen von sich und Legolas tat es ihr gleich. Bis er nicht mehr konnte und er sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen in Nessa ergoss. Fast zeitgleich erreichte auch Nessa ihren Höhepunkt, denn sie mit einem letzten lustvollen ausrufen von Legolas' Namen krönte.

Erschöpft, aber glücklich lächelte sie Legolas an, ehe sie von seinem Schoß stieg und sich zu ihm auf den Boden legte. Beide kuschelten sich aneinander und sahen in die Sterne. Der Himmel war in dieser Nacht klar du wunderschön. Zwar waren beide erschöpft machten sich aber dennoch nach einer Weile auf den Weg in ihre Gemächer. Jeder in sein eigenes. Mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verabschiedeten sich die beiden voneinander, ehe Nessa ihr Zimmer betrat.

Fortsetzung folgt


	9. Die Wahrheit

Anm: Tina: Bist ganz schön neugierig. Antwort findest du wie immer in meiner Geschichte, aber nicht aus meinem Mund. :-)

Kapitel 8 Die Wahrheit

„Wo bist du gewesen?" fragte eine stimme in der Dunkelheit.

Nessa schreckte zurück. „Ich ... ich war spazieren."

„Spazieren? Willst du mich verarschen? Du warst doch wieder bei diesem Elb."

„Nein bestimmt nicht."

„Ich glaube dir aber nicht." Danilo schlug auf Nessa ein. Wie lange? Das kann niemand sagen. Fest steht nur, das Nessa bewusstlos zusammen gebrochen war und es sich Blut auf dem ganzen Fußboden verteilt hatte. Irgendwann in der Nacht lies er dann von ihr ab und ging schlafen.

Am nächsten morgen lag Nessa noch immer auf dem Fußboden, als Danilo kopfschüttelnd über sie hinweg stieg. Inzwischen war es bei ihm Gang und gebe, dass er die Zimmertür von außen versperrte und Nessa einschloss. Am Frühstückstisch verkündete er, dass es Nessa abermals nicht gut ging und sie im Bett bleiben würde.

Legolas, der nun wusste was los war, war hellhörig geworden. Er beugte sich zu Aragorn hinüber. „Du musst mich begleiten. Jetzt gleich."

„Was ist los?"

„Das erklär ich dir später." Flüsterte Legolas. Dann stand er auf und Aragorn folgte ihm.

„Verzeiht König Jahnik. Wir müssen uns leider vom Frühstück entfernen." Entschuldigte sich Legolas.

König Jahnik nickte. Auf dieses Zeichen hin verschwanden die beiden aus dem Raum.

„Was ist denn nun los?" wollte Aragorn wissen.

„Wir müssen zu Prinzessin Nessa."

„Wieso denn?"

„Ihr Mann schlägt sie. Deshalb hat sie all die blauen Flecken im Gesicht und deshalb kommt sie auch nicht zum Essen."!

„Oh Gott. Dann aber schnell."

- - - - - - -

An Nessas Tür angekommen drückte Legolas die Klinge nach unten.

„Mist es ist abgeschlossen. Wir müssen da unbedingt rein."

Aragorn und Legolas nahmen ein paar mal Anlauf und rannten gegen die Tür. Irgendwann hatte sie es geschafft und die Tür ging auf. Legolas eilte sofort zu Nessa, die gerade ihre Augen geöffnet hatte.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Außer das mir alles wehtut geht es mir ganz gut."

„Dieses Schwein."

„Legolas reg dich nicht auf. Er wird dafür bezahlen." Schaltete sich Aragorn ein.

Legolas hob Nessa hoch und legte sie vorsichtig aufs Bett. „Ruh dich erst mal aus."

Dann wand er sich an Aragorn. „Danke, das du mir geholfen hast."

„Kein Problem. Woher wusstest du denn was Danilo getan hat?"

„Sie hat mir davon erzählt."

„Du scheinst sie sehr zu mögen."

„Ich liebe sie."

„Verstehe. Du solltest dafür sorgen, dass Danilo hier verschwindet."

„Das werde ich."

- - - - - - -

Nessa wachte auf und sah Legolas vor sich.

„Nessa wir müssen reden. Du musst es deinem Vater sagen."

„Ich weiß. Das werde ich auch."

„Da bin ich froh. Soll ich ihn holen?"

„Ja, aber pass auf, dass Danilo nicht reinkommt."

„Das würde ich nie zulassen. Versprochen."

- - - - - - -

Wenig später war Legolas mit König Jahnik zurück bei Nessa.

„Was ist den mit dir passiert?"

„Genau deshalb solltest du kommen. Ich wollte mit dir sprechen."

Eine kurze Stille trat ein, ehe Nessa wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Die blauen Flecken, die ich überall hab ... ich bin nicht gestürzt. Das war ... Danilo. Er hat mich ... geschlagen."

„Um Himmelswillen. Warum hast du das denn nicht früher gesagt?"

„Ich hatte Angst. Angst das du mich nicht verstehen würdest. Das du mir nicht glauben würdest."

König Jahnik nahm seine Tochter in den Arm. „Du kannst mir doch alles sagen. Ich liebe dich doch."

Fortsetzung folgt


	10. Epilog

Anm: Tina: Wenn sie die Tür nicht aufbekommen hätten, dann hätten sie Nessa ja nicht helfen können und dann wäre vielleicht nie das passiert, was hier in dem Kapitel passiert. Hoffentlich du bist jetzt zufrieden, den mit diesem Kapitel bekommst du deine Antwort auf deine langersehnten Fragen. Leider ist es auch schon das letzte. :-)

Epilog

Kurze Zeit nachdem König Jahnik erfahren hatte das seine Tochter von ihrem Mann geschlagen wurde machte er sich auf den Weg zu eben diesem. Mit sich nahm er ein paar Wachen des Schlosses. In der Bibliothek fand er ihn endlich und stellte ihn zu Rede.

„Ich weiß, was du meiner Tochter angetan hast."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."

„Du hast sie geschlagen und das über Monate."

„Das würde ich nie tun. Deine Tochter lügt."

„Meine Tochter lügt nicht. Und wehe du behauptest das noch mal. Verschwinde von meinem Schloss, aus meinem Königreich und aus dem Leben meiner Tochter."

„Das kannst du nicht verlangen."

„Und ob ich das kann. Hiermit bist du verbannt." König Jahnik gab seine Wachen ein Zeichen, auf das diese einen Schritt auf Danilo zutaten. Dann packten sie ihn und führten ihn aus dem Zimmer, dem Schloss und dem Königreich. Seine Sachen brachte man ihm noch, als er entgültig verbannt wurde.

Nachdem Danilo abgeführt wurde begab sich der König zurück zu seiner Tochter.

„Er ist weg. Er wird nicht wiederkommen." Sagte König Jahnik als er das Krankenzimmer seiner Tochter betrat. Diese war allein in ihrem Zimmer.

Nessa nickte. „Vater was ist denn jetzt mit meiner Ehe?"

„Die werden wir anulieren. Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen."

„Ich muss dir noch was sagen. Ich ... hab mich in Legolas verliebt."

König Jahnik war erstaunt. „Und liebt er dich denn auch?"

„Ja, Vater. Das tut er. Ich weiß das kommt voreilig, aber irgendwann möchte ich ihn heiraten. Ich hoffe du bist damit einverstanden."

„Ich halte ihn für einen ehrenwerten Elb und wenn du mit ihm glücklich bist, dann bin ich einverstanden."

„Ja ich bin glücklich mit ihm. Danke Vater."

In dem Moment betrat Legolas das Zimmer. König Jahnik wandte sich an ihn.

„Ich hoffe du behandelst meine Tochter anständig."

Legolas verstand kein Wort.

„Ich hab ihm alles gesagt." Erklärte Nessa.

Nun nickte Legolas verstehend. „Ich werde mich gut ihm sie kümmern. Ich liebe sie."

König Jahnik lächelte und Legolas tat es ihm gleich.

- - - - - - -

Ein halbes Jahr später fand ein großes Fest auf dem Schloss von König Jahnik statt. Viele Könige, Königinnen, Prinzessen, Prinzessinnen, Freunde, Verwandte und Bekannte waren gekommen. Denn es war die Hochzeit von Legolas Grünblatt und Prinzessin Nessa.

Legolas trug die traditionelle Hochzeitskleidung der Elben aus Thranduils Reich. Nessa hatte ein weißes Kleid. Dünne Träger hielten es auf ihren Schultern. Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und ein Diadem saß auf ihrem Kopf, dass gleichzeitig den Schleicher hielt, der bis auf den Boden reichte.

Nachdem die beiden sich ewige Liebe geschworen hatten küssten sie sich und steckten sich gegenseitig die Ringe an.

Nachdem alle ihnen gratuliert hatten und sie noch bis zum Abend gefeiert hatten begaben sich die beiden auf eine lange Hochzeitsreise.

ENDE


End file.
